descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Starkiller
"Take what makes you weak and turn it into something that makes you strong." -- Xander Starkiller Xander Starkiller also known as Darth Deimos is an infamous Force-Sensitive Human Male who once ruled the galaxy as the Dark Lord of the Sith Imperium and once controlled the Old Sith Order as the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith after killing the Dark Lord at the time, Darth Krayt. Seeing the pathetic mess the Old Sith Order had become he abandoned the Sith to their fate of civil war and destruction and through this was hailed by many as the Sith'ari when the New Sith Empire rose up from the ashes. He was born the oldest child of Sith Lord Jax Starkiller and Sith Mistress Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller and is the brother of Mark, Kailey, Isobel, Leilah and Mercutio Starkiller. Though risen to great heights in his later years, Xander was abandoned by his parents on Korriban. There he became the student of 3 Sith Masters: Oha, Tuya, and Reza. The subject of harsh training, he was instructed to become the perfect warrior by his teachers and become a deadly assassin and spy. At the age of 20 he killed all 3 Masters and left Korriban for good. Honing his skills over the next decade he became a Sith Lord at the age of 35 and then with the help of Shery deWinter rose to power in the Sith Order before abandoning it to disarray. Considered something of a ladies man in his life, he has been married once as the husband of Lady Shery deWinter but the relationship ended after many years together. Xander fathered Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Asteria deWinter, Cordelia deWinter and Nessarose deWinter, with Shery deWinter. He also fathered Lauda Cavataio with Sith Mistress and Dathomiri witch, Petra Cavataio, Jason Starkiller with Syndell Draclau and Coren Starkiller with Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore. He is also the Grandfather of the triplets Raven, Ciaran and Zane Starkiller, Eri'Anya Starkiller, Dante deWinter and the twins Mira and Mirus Cavataio. Years after his reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Xander established his own company properly named Starkiller Industries. On the back of his brilliant engineering skills and shrewd business savvy Starkiller Industries became a household name as one of the top weapons manufacturers in the galaxy and through much expansion periods began to develop a number of products that increased the quality of life in the galaxy. Biography Origins "Soon, they will know just what they threw away. Vengeance will be mine.." -- Xander Starkiller, regarding his parents thumb|left|[[Jax Starkiller before his death.]] Xander Starkiller was born on Corellia to Jax and Sophie Starkiller. The parents were unimpressed by their first son's apparent lack of potential. So they discarded him on Korriban, allowing three Sith Master's to raise and train the boy should he began to show any promise. As he grew up and learned the details of how he came to be on Korriban the young Xander grew to despise the parents who so quickly abandoned him. This hate was instrumental in his training, through the years he endured rigorous training that pushed his sanity to the edge. The Master's fueled his hate mostly with lies about how his father might come back but only when he became of use. During his early teenage years he came upon a Holocron his Masters had found and when he could he would take the Holocron and study its contents. It took him the better part of 3 years to learn everything and once he had he destroyed the device in secret. When he turned 20 he killed all three of his masters, systematically cornering each of them and defeating each of them in a duel using his surroundings and picking his spots. The first Master fell to his blade with a swift decapitation, the second he impaled on the Master's own lightsaber. The third was thrown down a cliff and crushed on the rocks below. With the victory in hand he declared himself a Sith Knight and took his Masters ship off world.thumb|Right|[[Sophie Halcyon before becoming one with the Force.]] Finding a Brother "Unexpected but not unfortunate. I know of our blood, I know what you are. Join me Brother, I'll only offer it once. " -- Xander Starkiller, to his brother Mark After leaving Korriban, Xander took what knowledge he had and began to track down his parents. Within a three year time frame he met his brother Mark Starkiller and challenged him to a duel. The result was a draw with each brother loosing an arm. thumb|left|[[Mark Starkiller, Jedi Knight.]] The Final Showdown A year later at the age of 24, Xander tracked his parents down on Corellia and dueled his father, but his mother did not join in. Xander dueled Jax to a draw, performing rather well against the seasoned Sith Lord, however it would not be enough as the tide turned against him and Jax defeated him. His father's lightsaber poised to strike Xander was dumbfounded to see his Mother had attacked his father and given him the necessary time to get to his feet and taking advantage of the situation beheaded his father. Still a little shaken up Xander approached his mother and heard her parting words, revealing that she was a prisoner of his father and she never wanted to give him up. Sophie passed away saying she was proud of her boy and asked him to find and protect his siblings, she took her last breath with a smile on her face. In the aftermath he collected all the information and artifacts his parents had amassed and discovered a baby boy in their villa, Xander then took possession of the baby Mercutio and put him in a foster home of an associate of his, being in no shape to raise a child. He soon left Corellia to continue his own path. A new goal set before him, to be the most powerful Sith ever born. thumb|right|[[Petra Cavataio, Dathomiri Witch]] Fatherhood At the age of 25 having assimilated all the knowledge he could from his parents notes. Xander came upon a lost art of Sith Alchemy and after much trial and error he successfully manipulated the Midi-Chlorians through sheer luck in producing life. A feet he tried to replicate a second time but could never accomplish. Killing the woman prisoner and the baby he labeled the experiment a partial success and continued his studies, meeting a woman named Petra Cavataio to further his study. The two began a romantic relationship that resulted in the birth of Xander's first child. Lauda Cavataio was born, but she was no ordinary child. Due to the baby girl's parents decision to make alterations to the fetus while in the womb and was to be born with greater potential then either the mother or the father. Though the two parents ended their relationship together they remained close and developed close ties in the businesses of either. Xander however would be a changed man as he grew intensely close to first child and did everything he could for his daughter, showing that even the darkest of Sith Lords could find their heart. ]] Knighthood One Night to Himself "This world will not hold me down! I'll show you and the rest of the those fools! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" -- Xander Starkiller In his travels the young Sith met a wandering Sith Master, Xander seeing the wisdom and power the Anzat Sith Master possessed, became his student. After a period of training with him, Xander learned the greater mysteries of the Force learning various powers and Lightsaber techniques and filling in the blanks on some of the more difficult experiments he had tried in the past. At the age of 26 he was formally knighted by Master Rogan Drayen and set upon completing his goal, one step closer to fruition. thumb|left|Syndell Draclau, Mother of his son Jason. It was around the time of his 26th birthday that he meet Syndell Draclau and in what was meant to be a one night stand produced a son between the two named Jason Starkiller. The two would soon go their separate ways with the baby Jason as their only real link. Xander however true to his experiences as a father dedicated all he could muster to provide for his son, seeing that he acquired the best education he could and learned the ways of the Force at a young age. It was Xander who watched over his son and saw that the young boy had something of an analytical mind and understood his son was a little too soft for the ways of the Sith, he loved too much, too easily. The Sith Knight could see where it would end up and yet he let his son choose when the time came. Affair with a Jedi thumb|right|[[Adrianna Fiore, Mother of his son Coren]] Before turning 27 Xander made the choice to return to Korriban after so many years to scavenged the library that he had left behind. Deciding not to stay he packed as many of the scrolls, books and manuscripts into his ship and left the barren planet for good. The young Knight spent many days and nights aboard the ship as he read and copied down anything and everything that could be useful to him. The most useful notes being the passages about Sith Lightning and its effects on a human body. Shortly after turning 27 he ran into Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore and though his first instinct was to kill her, he stayed his hand. Instead he got to know her, learning of her past and in turn letting bits and pieces of his own history slip. Soon the two began spending a lot of time with one another. The two would take their relationship further to the next level as they became more intimate. But Adrianna soon left him without a word, and keeping from him the birth of his 4th child, his son Coren. Seclusion At the age of 29 Xander underwent an excruciating experiment to meld Shi'ido DNA into his body, almost killing himself in the process. The experiment however was a success and over the next year he went into a deep seclusion to develop his new born abilities. After a year and rigorous training he mastered his powers and discovered the depths of his power allowed him to change his physical appearance. Thus allowing himself to take the form of any human male or female. Not one to slouch there Xander stayed in deep seclusion on the lost Sith world of Dromund Kaas raiding the library of the Dark Force Temple and absorbing all the knowledge he possibly could. He mastered the art of Force Lightning and also developed a greater understanding into the mind and his added control and dominance over weak minded opponents. Among the skills he developed was that of a list of Sith Spells he had discovered in a number of old tombs and scrolls. By the age of 35 Xander Starkiller, declared himself a Sith Lord. The Return The Fateful Meeting thumb|right|[[Shery deWinter, Xander's future wife.]] Upon his mastery of the Dark Side of the Force, Xander joined the Sith Order and quickly showed his power and skill by dominating a number of Sith Masters in one on one combat over the course of 2 years making himself one of the more power Masters of the Order. It was at the age of 37 that he met a young woman named Shery deWinter, who's reputation as a former escort girl preceded her. Xander seeing her as the key to his plans pulled her aside and began to explain everything in his master plan and he was able to convince her to join him. Though he could not formally train her as his own apprentice he did teach her several things in private away from prying eyes while arranging for another competent Master to train her officially. With this informal training also came an intimate relationship that was flaunted as a Sith Master bedding a former escort girl to keep up appearances even going as far as to give her tokens of affection including an arm cuff he took from his mother and a book for her to study. Vying for Power The Master Plan For 2 years he carefully planned his movements, using everything around him to his advantage. Turning apprentices against their masters, causing unrest in key locations and changing the thinking of several Sith Masters to his own will. He set his plan into motion and lead an uprising against the current Dark Lord. Using such tactics to his advantage, every strategy fell beautifully into place. It was then that Xander dueled the Dark Lord of the Sith in a one on one contest to decide who would rule the Sith as the Dark Lord. In a decisive victory that proved his dominance, he beheaded the Dark Lord and placed his head on a pike to display to all those that would dare consider rebelling against him. After the initial power struggle Xander Starkiller personally executed the very Sith Masters he had manipulated into helping him. By the end of the year, he held total uncontested control over the Sith Order. Blooming Romance At the age of 39, Xander had become the Dark Lord of the Sith. In the short time the Sith Lord could feel the growing closeness with the woman that helped him achieve this goal, Shery deWinter. But soon after achieving their ultimate goal. Shery vanished without a trace. Xander used his resources to search for her but for an entire year his search was for nothing. One year later Shery returned to him but she would speak scarcely of where she went. No sooner had she returned she left him again. On a mission that she claimed she needed to face alone. Xander accepted this and together, the two that had brought the Sith Order under their dominion, parted ways and left the Sith Order having seen the ineffectual mess they had become. Establishing a Company It was in the time alone that Xander Starkiller set out to create something greater. His new dream to found a company, on the back of his inventions that would become intergalactically recognized. He met Seth Draclau, a Crime Boss of the dread Underworld and developed a business relationship with the Insane business man. Quickly his company began to build, his accumulated wealth before starting the project was enough to set up buildings on Coruscant and Corellia and quickly began manufacturing weapons Xander himself designed. It took little more then a year to develop contracts with various governments in the galaxy. Xander's power base had never been stronger as his company began making millions and billions of credits in a small period of 4 years. The weapons and technology he built became the most sought after weapons in the galaxy. The Return of the Lady Starting a Family The Spira Mansion Near Tragedy A Rogue's Life The Rise of the Imperium The Galactic Campaign From the relative chaos of the loss of the Sith Empire's leadership, Xander decided to return to the Empire, using political loopholes and pressuring he was given a commission in the Imperial Army as a Grand General and immediately began to make waves with his quick decisive victory on Corellia that won him control of the Corellia System, as well as acquiring the Corellian Engineering Corporation as a subsidiary of Starkiller Industries. From Corellia the Sith Lord continued his line of conquest in a campaign known as The Galactic Campaign. A military campaign that spanned the better part a year and saw General Starkiller aided by his wife Grand Moff Shery deWinter and his fleet of warships conquer much of the galactic core as well as several key worlds in the mid and outer rims. Dark Lord of the Imperium With the destruction of the Rebel Alliance and the Jedi Order at Dantooine, Xander Starkiller returned to Coruscant a triumphant hero. Using his popularity and the looming threat of his battle hardened fleet the remaining government of the Sith Remnants passed several motions and surrendered control to the Sith Lord, granting him the title of Emperor. Starkiller not fond of this title refused and instead declared himself the Dark Lord of the Sith Imperium. The End of an Era Suffocating his own Empire Alternate Universe In an Alternative Universe Xander Starkiller failed to kill his father via interference from his brother Mark Starkiller and through this failure made Xander decide to find another path, embracing the light side of the Force Xander renounced all ties to the Dark Side and the Sith and became a Jedi Master and one of the true hopes for the galaxy. In battle against his brother Darth Dominus, Xander was captured and word was spread the Jedi Master was killed. For close to 3 months he was kept and tortured and then finally imprisoned in a carbonite block by Dominus and stored away in his brothers prison. His Children Lauda Cavataio thumb|left|[[Lauda Cavataio, Xander's 1st and only child with Petra Cavataio.]] Lauda is Xander's first child and the only child between Xander and Petra Cavataio. Genetically altered in the womb through her parent's meddling she was born a perfectly healthy baby girl. From the start she was destined for greatness through the things done to her. Xander's fatherly instincts broke free and he did all he could to be a good father. The relationship between her parents didn't last but the Sith Lord still came to see her frequently. She grew up with the familiar hunger for knowledge and had a knack for learning. Her happiest times were those of when she was allowed to learn new things and when her father came to see her. She grew up well but mostly absorbed in her studies, it wasn't until her mid twenties that a fling produced her children: Mira and Mirus Cavatatio. During her years she worked faithfully under her mother and became her second in command not long after the Witches began growing in power. Lauda currently serves her mother and takes care of her children. She has an infatuation with Blade Peacecraft yet the two have not yet solidified their relationship with one another. Xander still visits her when he can. Jason Starkiller thumb|right|[[Jason Starkiller, Xander's only child with Syndell Draclau.]] Jason is the only son between Xander Starkiller and Syndell Draclau. Growing up as an intuitive young boy with a very analytical mind. He was raised early in the ways of the Sith but it soon became apparent that he did not have the motivation to be a Sith Lord. When he was old enough he made the choice to not continue his studies as a Sith and instead began looking at the Force as a neutral entity and it was simply the people that used it that were good or evil. Before long he met Brumhilda deWinter the daughter of Shery deWinter and the two quickly developed a relationship which led to the two marrying. Jason would soon join the Jedi Order and would soon rise to the rank of Jedi Knight. He and his wife soon got pregnant and after a short period of time apart after Jason was almost killed in the Battle of Dantooine, the two reunited and worked out their differences when it was discover his father actually accelerated Brumhilda's learning curb and made her a normal functioning person. The two have since had their baby, a boy named Dante deWinter and the two are currently on the move, not staying in once place. Coren Starkiller thumb|left|[[Coren Starkiller, Xander's only child with Adrianna Fiore.]] Coren is the only son of Xander and Adrianna Fiore. Raised as the son of the dead prince of Y'Sad, Coren grew up differently. His eyes were blue unlike those of his brothers, sisters and all other Y'Sadians, which are red. He never understood who his father really was until he grew to the age of nineteen years old and finally discovered the truth. The young man began to despise his mother because she kept the truth from him and he immediately sought out his father. Finding Xander he began to set out to make the man proud of him, but what he found was that his father was not a normal Sith by any means and his ideals of such did not match. Soon after he began living with his father's family it was soon discovered that Coren had sired his own child, a baby girl named Eri'anya with a Y'sadian woman and at first Coren did not treat his child well, much to the anger of Xander. Soon however Coren began to come around and began treating his child as if she was a person. He currently lives on Spira with his father's family, his half siblings and his daughter. Morgaine deWinter thumb|right|[[Morgaine deWinter, Xander's 1st child with Shery deWinter.]] Morgaine is the eldest child between Xander and his wife Shery deWinter. Unknown to her parents for quite some time, Morgaine developed a serious phobia centered around the Force, the strength of which turned her to drugs and produced the withered and vulgar form of their daughter. She has since had a breakthrough with her father in which Xander put her through Detox and has tried his best to help his daughter manager her condition. Her health has improved slightly since the detox but her personality remains a brazen as ever, the only one really seeing any amnesty from her attitude being Nessarose deWinter. She believes her mother is a whore and that she cheated on Xander and believes herself to be result of that infidelity, though much to the contrary Xander himself has proven this false. Morgaine has something of an affinity with Chemistry and Xander himself has said that she could be a brilliant Chemist if she could kick her habits and focus a little more. It has also been noted that Morgaine seems to like firearms, to the degree that when offered one she was so enthralled she gave her first kiss to Seth Draclau at a Halloween Ball though she herself has never had any desire for romance and proclaims quite loudly that she is a Virgin and she doesn't like to be touched. Morgaine typically goes by her first name though people who know her sometimes refer to her as "Morg" though Nessarose calls her "Morgie". Alistair Starkiller thumb|left|[[Alistair Starkiller, Xander's 2nd child with Shery deWinter.]] Alistair is the second child born to Xander and his wife Shery deWinter and remains to this day their only son. While growing up Alistair developed something of a complex when it came to his Mother, he loves both of his parents equally, but its always his mother that seemed to garner most of the young man's attention while he and his sisters were growing up. Excelling at his training early in his life he joined the Sith Empire as an Intelligence officer in his early teenage years and went right to the top of his chosen profession as well as reaching the rank of Sith Lord through the reigns of 2 separate Emperors and his own father's reign as the Lord of the Galaxy. A very romantic person, Alistair was introduced to intimacy early and had his first sexual experience at the age of 13 with one of his mother's workers, Viola. He fell in love with his Sith Master Neav Revata and before the two could marry it was discovered Neav was pregnant, sadly the relationship would not last because of his family's poor attitude towards her. Alistair is the father of Triplets Raven, Ciaran and Zane Starkiller but was only able to raise Zane as the two parents split the 3 at birth, a decision Alistair regrets doing. In his time as the Director of Intelligence where he met Lenavina Martin and eventually started a relationship with her after helping her locate her long lost daughter. He recently revealed that he loved Lenavina and the two remain a happy couple. Alistair typically goes by his first name though on occasion his family sometimes refer to him by his old nickname: "Ali". Asteria deWinter thumb|right|[[Asteria deWinter, Xander's 3rd child with Shery deWinter.]] Asteria is the third child born to Xander and his wife Shery deWinter. Despite a rough start to her life when her family was attacked and the then 3 year old Asteria was tortured, she has excelled in her training as a Sith and as a member of the Sith Imperium as the governess of the northern sector of Sith Space known as Sector 2. The young Lady deWinter is particularly gifted in Telekinesis as well as having her father's knack for tinkering with machines, a trait that none of her siblings share. Asteria has a hunger for knowledge and has learned her skills from several sources including her parents and her Godfather. Asteria is one of the more unique children of Xander and Shery's brood. She has blonde hair unlike anyone in their family, a unique blend of turquoise as her eye color and is also the shortest member of her family at 5 feet 2 inches, the average height of the family being about 5 feet 11 inches tall. Xander theorizes Asteria's traits come from her grandmother, Sophie Halcyon. She is currently in a relationship with Michelangelo Cavataio. Asteria's love life is usually dictated with how her family takes to her choice of boyfriends and more often then not if the potential suitor fails to meet expectations they are usually kicked to the curb, Asteria's loyalty to her family being the cause. Asteria goes by her first name but her brother Alistair tends to call her the nickname he coined for her: "Asty". Nessarose tends to call her "Astrie". Cordelia deWinter thumb|left|[[Cordelia deWinter, Xander's 4th child with Shery deWinter.]] Cordelia is the fourth child born of Xander Starkiller and his wife Shery deWinter. Much like her brother Alistair, Cordelia developed a complex but instead of their mother being the target it is actually their father who is the center of her complex. Cordelia is a very loyal and proper daughter and her motivations are usually driven by the desire for her father to be proud of her. Much like her other siblings Cordelia too excelled in her Sith training but unlike any of her siblings Cordelia is particular gifted in Clairvoyance. She is able to see the Force clearer then any of her siblings and even more precisely then most Sith Masters. One of her gifts is the ability to locate anyone anywhere on a planet with a small about of physical stimuli. Her father theorizes her power could grow to the point she could locate anyone in the galaxy if she continues to strengthen her powers. Cordelia has little interest in romantic entanglements and usually uses her father as a model for what she wants her significant other to be, all have fallen shorten who have tried. Cordelia acts cold and distant to those not of her family and is very protective of her father, going so far as to punish those that attempt to hurt her father. An academic and perfectionist, Cordelia pushes herself constantly passed her limit with no thought to harm she places on herself. She spends a lot of her time training and learning whatever she can. Those close to her, usually close family call her by her nickname: "Cordy". Nessarose deWinter thumb|right|[[Nessarose deWinter, Xander's 5th child with Shery deWinter.]] Nessarose is the fifth and final child born of Xander Starkiller and his wife Shery deWinter. Arguably the most beloved member of the deWinter-Starkiller family, Nessarose has the uncanny ability to make practically anyone love her, add to it her naive view on the world and it is no secret why she is also the most protected member of the family. Much like her sisters, Nessarose has an academic mind and possesses knowledge beyond her years. She grew up with the same drive and hunger for knowledge as each of them did though Nessarose was not exactly the model of a Sith given her loving personality and her always happy demeanor. As she grew up her favor with her family was at an all time high though with each year into her teenager years she seemed to grow more independent of her family to the point she wished to be away from them to attend a school away from the core of the galaxy. During her teenage years her sexual life became some what turbulent when she realized she has an affliction that made her sexual appetite grow to uncontrollable levels. Her relationship with her family reached strained levels when the young girl's love for Diomedes Antares drove her to follow after him into the Unknown Regions which saw her get lost and almost die on Fhost before Antares came and found her. On her return home things grew to a disastrous point which saw her father and boyfriend fight to a draw, since then she's been living with him and trying to find her place in the galaxy. Nessarose goes by her name and almost always called "Nessa" by everyone that knows her. Powers and Abilities Force Abilities Martial Skills Personal Skills Possessions Personal effects *Wedding Ring **Worn on his left ring finger, this electrum band with crystallized blood wrapped around it is the customized wedding band he and his wife Shery deWinter traded on the day of their wedding *Sith Amulet **Taken from the body of his father, Xander wears his around his neck and uses it as a focus for his Sith Powers *Long Ranged Communicator (Encrypted) **A long ranged personal communicator for contacting his loved ones and others, he encrypted the device himself *Personal Datapad **Used to store data of all sorts this device has been modified to be connected to computers, droids and can send information to others Equipment *Sith Lightsabers **See: Xander Starkiller's Lightsaber *Pilot Outfit **This outfit on the outside appears as a dark grey version of a basic Imperial Fighter pilots uniform. It however had been modified, made out of Armorweave V2, a material created by himself, it can withstand a wide array of damage and is not subject to wear and tear. *Sith Armor **A suit of light tactical armor complete with helmet, chestpiece, wrist bracers (one housing a control panel), kama, combat boots w/armored greaves and a cloak made of Armorweave V2 Transportation *Sith Infiltrator **His personal transport while on mission, a specially designed stealth ship with primary and secondary stealth measures, a cloaking device, military shields and modified Ion Cannons *Speeder Bike **A personal Speeder Bike used to get around planets while on the move *Eclipse-class Star Destroyer **"The Derriphan" Xander Starkiller's personal Flagship and head of his Fleet, the only one of its kind in the galaxy today Property *The Starkiller/deWinter Mansion **Located on Spira, this home was built specifically to house the needs of his family with Shery deWinter. *Beach Front Villa **Located on the Golden Shores of Corellia this hideaway is a special place for Xander to get away to either by himself or the kids. *Telos Home **Located in the middle of nowhere on Telos IV this home was built by Xander Starkiller after the end of his marriage to Shery deWinter. Category:Rogue Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Corellian Category:Human Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Starkiller Family Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Former Rogue Sith Category:Imperial Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Halcyon Family Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Mental Disorder Category:Engineer Category:Mechanic Category:Swordsman Category:Pilot